


The Best Kind of Morning

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Soft Husbands, adorable husbands, crossposted from tumblr, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec celebrates his birthday in the best possible way - breakfast in bed with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	The Best Kind of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: Alec's birthday would start with Magnus surprising him with breakfast in bed.
> 
> HI YES I NEED EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS, THANK YOU, BECAUSE BEAUTIFUL HUSBANDS HAVING BREAKFAST IN BED IS MY LIIIIIIIIFE AND EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED, OKAY? 
> 
> Also I am amused that I wrote this and the other fic I just posted LITERALLY months apart and yet had very similar scenes for breakfast in bed for my boys. I AM A SIMPLE FANGIRL WITH SIMPLE NEEDS.

  
Alec’s first thought, upon waking up, the sun in his eyes, was that he was _late_. 

  
He sat up in a rush, grabbing the edge of the blankets, ready to jump out of bed to hurry through getting ready when he remembered. It was his birthday. He had today off. Alec relaxed and sagged back into the pillows in relief, smiling. He reached out beside him and frowned when his fingers met empty sheets. He turned to look and pouted at the sight of an empty bed. 

  
“Magnus?” he called, raising his voice, wondering if Magnus had stepped into the bathroom. He snuggled into the blankets with a hum, shifting to press his face to Magnus’ pillow with a smile. Alec reached out and tugged it closer, relaxing into it. 

  
“Coming darling,” Magnus called, stepping into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a quick kick of his heel. He took in the sight of his husband sprawled out on the bed, his face buried in his usual pillow, and smiled. "Good morning, and happy birthday, love.“ 

  
Alec smiled lazily from the pillow, reaching out for Magnus. "It'd be a proper good morning if my husband was here in bed with me.” 

  
“Rest assured,” Magnus teased, putting the breakfast tray on the side table as he climbed back into bed, watching as Alec gave up his pillow immediately to snuggle closer to him. "I had every intention of coming back to bed, darling. But, I want to spoil you on your birthday, and the best spoiling always starts with breakfast in bed.“ 

  
Alec’s eyes flitted over to the tray and he smiled, looking at Magnus again, melting closer when golden eyes met his. "Belgian waffles?” 

  
Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alexander. "With strawberries, blueberries, _and_ whipped cream. Your favorite, that you don’t indulge in nearly enough.“ 

  
"You’re too good to me,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ lips, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss slowly, lazily, until they broke apart for air. 

  
“Being too good to you is simply impossible,” Magnus teased, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. "It really is. You deserve every bit of pampering. Especially today.“ 

  
Alec hummed and sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard as Magnus brought the tray between the both of them and put it down on the bed. He grinned and stole another kiss, even as Magnus pressed the steaming up of fresh coffee towards him. "It looks amazing.” He flushed as he watched Magnus cut the waffles with a few flicks of his finger and offer him a bite on a fork. 

  
Magnus grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Indulge me?“

  
Alec nodded, still blushing as Magnus took his time feeding him breakfast. He would never get used to how much Magnus liked, loved, really, doing that. It didn’t take them long to finish their breakfast and once the tray was dispensed with and they were sitting, curled together in bed, full and relaxed, it was easier to ask the question. "Mmm, you have plans for the day?"

  
“It is _your_ birthday,” Magnus said, reaching out to press a fingertip to Alec’s nose. "We can do whatever you want. My plans for you went as far as breakfast in bed and your birthday present, which you will get this evening when we see your siblings. Outside of that, the day is yours, my darling.“ 

  
Alec shifted to wrap an arm around Magnus’ waist, tugging his husband in close, nuzzling into his neck. "Can I ask for something ridiculous?” 

  
Magnus hummed and smiled, kissing the top of Alec’s head. "I do believe that your definition of ridiculous and mine are somewhat dissimilar, Alexander. But I am happy to entertain whatever things you might wish for us to do.“ 

  
"I just want to spend the day here. With you,” Alec mumbled. "I want to spend the morning in bed, take a bath together, dance with you. Just. Us, getting a chance to be us, with no interruptions, no one attempting to bother us.“ 

  
"And why,” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead, tilting his face up with a brief touch to his chin. "Would you think that’s ridiculous?“ 

  
"You’re supposed to want to do something special on your birthday, aren’t you?” Alec asked with a huff. "And I love doing that stuff, but…“ He bit down on his lip and sighed. "I just…want to be with _you.”_

  
Magnus smiled and stole another kiss from Alec, soft and insistent. "Alexander,“ he whispered. "There is nothing more flattering than, when having the world at his fingertips, my husband says that he wants to do nothing more than spending a day relaxing with me.” His lips curved against Alec’s. "Though, perhaps I can persuade you to have a beverage or two?“ 

  
Alec chuckled against Magnus’ mouth and rolled him into the sheets. "You can persuade me to do a great many things, as you well know.” 

  
Magnus laughed, reaching up to pull his shadowhunter down for a kiss. "I do, indeed, and I love it.“ 

  
Losing himself in Magnus’ kiss, Alec wasn’t about to admit it, but…he loved it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server with me -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
